Percy The Brave
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: A follow-up to Percy Takes The Plunge where Percy returns to the works, only to be teased by the big engines. But when Henry is in trouble, Percy must show him that water really is nothing to an engine with determination.


Percy The Small Engine had just come back from the works. He had recently been in an accident with some freight cars when they pushed him past a danger sign his command.

The story soon spread. Henry told Gordon and James all about the incident.

When Percy came to Tidmouth Sheds that day, Thomas and Duck were happy to see him.

But the big engines started to laugh at him.

"Fancy asking freight cars to bump him past danger signs," chuckled James.

"We wouldn't dare do that to them," laughed Gordon.

"_Water's nothing to an engine with dermination_," said Henry mockingly.

Percy felt hurt.

Duck was furious.

"Shut up!" he ordered and angrily wheeshed steam at them.

"We're sorry, Percy," said Thomas, "I think you're more of a brave engine. Don't forget who actually braved bad weather to get my passengers to the station on time."

Percy felt much better.

"Thank you, Thomas," he said.

The big engines scoffed at them.

"Puh!" sniffed Gordon, "what nonsense."

"It's pathetic," snorted James, "you're all silly."

"Percy," said Henry, "is the silliest of them all. Thinking he can brave water by asking freight cars to bump him.

"Then I'll tell you the story of how I once braved water," said Percy to Henry, "you'll soon learn some sense. _It was pouring rain out. I was bringing some children to school when this happened. Water was swirling around my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going. I slid into a huge puddle where my fire went out. However, my fireman was able to start it back up and I continued my journey. Water was still swirling around my boiler and I still couldn't see where I was going. But I struggled on. Until...I finally made it._ And that's the story."

Thomas and Duck cheered.

"Hooray! Hooray!" they chanted, "what a brave engine you are!"

But the other engines weren't impressed. Especially Henry.

"Huh," he snorted, "a pathetic excuse for bravery if you ask me. You should've given up instead of just carry on like that."

Then he puffed away.

Henry arrived in the goods yard, bumping the cars into place.

"Come on! Stop messing about!" he ordered.

"Oh! Oh!" they groaned, "we'll teach you not to bump us!"

But Henry didn't hear them and was coupled up to the train before puffing out of the yard.

At first, the cars behaved well so Henry thought were under control. But then they started with their usual tricks.

"On! On! On!" they chanted and pushed him along the track.

"Help! Help!" said Henry.

A danger sign stood beside an old bridge. The track on the bridge couldn't carry the weight of engines.

Henry saw the sign and his driver slowed him down but it was too late. Henry shut his eyes as he passed the danger sign and stopped on the bridge...just in time.

Henry opened his eyes to see himself dangling from the bridge, his driver and firemen leant sideways.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived and looked down at Henry.

"Never mind, Henry," he said, "it wasn't your fault. It was those silly freight cars."

"Please get me out, sir," said Henry.

"Hmm," thought Sir Topham Hatt, "I don't know. I think I might send Percy to help you."

"Yes, sir," said Henry.

But secretly he was a little worried.

When Percy heard the news, he puffed over the bridge to see Henry dangling from the bridge above the water with the cars laughing and giggling behind him.

Percy shoved the cars out first and bumped them crossly into siding. He then came back for Henry. He puffed up to him slowly past the sign and onto the bridge. The bridge started to shake and rattle but Percy chuffed on until he finally caught up with Henry and took a great heave.

At last, Henry was pulled to safety.

Then the two engines collected the freight cars and set off for home.

That night, the engines were all in their sheds.

"Percy," said Henry, "thanks for helping me. You were very brave and I'm sorry I was rude to you. You were right. Water really is nothing to an engine with determination."

"That's okay," said Percy, "I'm glad you agree with me."

And all the engines whistled.

"Hooray for Percy!" they cheered.

Percy smiled happily.


End file.
